Never Knowing
by ImMeNsElYObLiViOuS
Summary: Corey is a foster kid who has been to many families, and she has a past she doesn't know about. But with her new family, and friends she might figure it out on her own. but Garth Celts will stop at nothing to get to know her.


Prologue-

"COREY!" Her mom yelled as a window shattered behind her. Corey's father ran to her as fast as he could. Her mother was hysterical, "Oh john!" cried her mother, "they're here, they've come for all of us." suddenly in front of Corey's small eyes her mother was knocked over by a falling wall in their two story house never to wake up again. With tears falling out of her fathers eyes he held Corey's fragile body tightly and ran to the basement door that led to the woods. No sooner had her father opened the back door when a massive torrent of energy pressed him back and in the process dropped Corey onto the cold cement floor. "Daddy!" she cried, as she watched her father get buried under the debris from the crumbling cement walls. There were beams all over the basement, but miraculously the first floor didn't collapse. As Corey looked up she saw a plank of loose wood dangling precariously from the ceiling. Then everything went blank.

Chapter 1

This is it, Corey thought to her self. She had done this about seven times and you would think moving to a new foster family would get easier every time. for Corey it was just another time to get scared all over again, meeting new people, but she had met seven already and she had seen a lot. How different could it get she thought to her self.

"This is it" her social worker Barbara said in her sweet southern accent as she got out her fancy Mercedes. As she stepped out of the car she couldn't help but grimace. Barbara gave one long look at Corey; there were tears in her eyes, "I know I should be getting use to this, seeing you go to different foster families, but every time I see that face I just want to cry myself to sleep." she let out an immense sigh, with a few sniffles proceeded by her digging into her sleeve to pull out a handkerchief to wipe her nose with. "It's just so hard because I've been with you sense you were just five years old and so its difficult to see you go through this so many times" Corey looked at Barbara sideways then tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Barb, I'll be strong" she said with that same smile. If only she could see how pathetic that smile looks Barbara thought to her self.

"I know you will baby girl" she said earnestly. "Now lets get on inside, they'll be waiting for us. We're almost ten minutes late."

Corey glanced at her and both of them made their way together towards the waiting house. As Barbara knocked confidently on the door it swung open abruptly. "Hello you must be Corey." said a girl about Corey's age, she was tall, thin and very beautiful. She had bright red, pin-straight hair and placid green eyes. Behind the lovely redhead a tall boy, she assumed was the girl's brother, made his way up the stairs. He too was very handsome, with blond hair, tan skin and illuminating, russet eyes. He must be a lady killer, Corey thought to her self.

"Oh hello, you must be Corey!" said a tall woman, approaching the door, with bright red hair like her daughter, Mrs. Monroe.

"Yes," said Barbara "and I'm her social worker Barbara."

"How nice" said a tall man with brown hair combed back, with a nicely tailored suit coming to stand behind his daughter and wife.

"Sage" cried Mrs. Monroe, "get down here and meet Corey." a few seconds later she heard someone skulk down the stairs "Sage this is Corey and her social worker Barbara" Mrs. Monroe smiled. "And this is my daughter Alexia"

Corey managed the best smile she could, "Hi" she said.

"Well come on in and have some tea and cookies," said Mrs. Monroe with a sweet smile.

Barbara looked at her watch, "oh, I would but I have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes and it will take at least twenty to get there," they all laughed except Sage, the apparent rebel, and Corey.

"Alright, well if you're sure," said Mrs. Monroe with another smile.

"I am, goodbye Corey" and gave her a quick hug "I wish you all the best" she said as an afterthought as she turned and walked away. A tear escaped from Corey's eye as she watched the Mercedes pull away from the curb.

Mrs. Monroe put an arm around her "don't be scared, love, all will be well."

Then Mr. Monroe spoke "Alexia take Corey to her new room" he gave Alexia a warning look and walked away. Alexia took Corey up a long flight of stairs, past three bedrooms and led her to a room at the end of the hall.

"Here you go" she said with a smile and paused "do….uh… you need any help unpacking?"

Corey managed a smile "no thanks,"

"Alright then, I'll leave you now," Alexia replied and promptly walked out. Corey grabbed her bags and walked over to the full size bed in the center of the huge room. She dropped her bags and lunged towards the bed. Corey was lying on her back, staring on the ceiling and her mind began to wander. How was she going to get threw another year, at a school she new, nothing about? How was she going to fit in, if all the kids at school looked even remotely close to Sage and Alexia? She realized she would never find any spot in the new school. She was already the new kid, why did her looks have to make her stick out so sorely? She looked at her cell phone; it was 5:49. Resigned, she grabbed a towel from her closet shelf and took a shower.

Who was she? Where had she come from? Why was she a foster kid? All of these answerless questions ran threw Sages mind. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen with boundless ebony hair, and eyes the color of a distant Caribbean oasis, but he knew the instant he saw her that she would never fit in at school. From her converse and skinny jeans to her tight black shirt and gray vest, everyone would think she was weird. He was positive that almost all the guys would check her out, but none of them would speak to her. She seemed unapproachable. She was the new girl, but no one would ask for her number because she was different. Deep, down inside he felt genuinely sorry for the beautiful girl in the room down the hall.

After her shower Corey went to her room and found all her belongings had been put away, stacked neatly in the dresser, in the closet and on the shelves. She looked in the dresser for a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and rushed to put them on. She felt a little insecure in this large room, like anyone could be watching at any time. She plopped down in front of her mirror and began to comb through her hair coarsely. She rose and walked to the bed, staring longingly at the plush pillows and inviting comforter. With a cursory glance around the room she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

"Corey! It's time to eat dinner" Corey woke up immediately.

"I'm coming," she said. She looked at her alarm clock it said 7:34. Wow, she thought, they eat dinner late; at my old foster family we always ate at 5 sharp. She walked out of her room, down the winding stair case and down the hall looking for the dinning room. She had forgotten to ask for a tour of the huge house and began her hunt for the dining room. She walked to a room filled with lovely upholstered furniture and a huge television.

Corey's eyes made a sweep of the living room, and rested on a set of French doors that led to the dining room. She walked through the dining room swiftly and found them all sitting down in seats that seconds ago looked vacant.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" she explained.

"It's all right, my dear" said Mrs. Monroe. Corey walked over to the empty spot already set for her. As soon as she looked at her plate with marinated steak and wholesome vegetables she remembered how ravenous she was and dug in savagely. This is the best steak I have ever eaten, she thought, and these green beans are delicious! She ate in silence thinking of nothing but her hunger, and as soon as she was done she looked around the table to see Alexia, Sage, and Mr. and Mrs. Monroe still eating, she suddenly felt very embarrassed. She wiped her mouth with the corner of her napkin and stared down.

"I guess I was really hungry" she said still staring down. They laughed and she suddenly felt a little less humiliated, at least they don't think I'm a pig Corey thought.

After dinner a strange woman with white hair and coarse, worn hands appeared in the doorway. She looks at Corey with contempt and began clearing the empty dishes form the table. That must be the maid Corey concluded and left before the maid could glare at her anymore.

She looked at her cell phone which she had placed on the night stand and read her text message from her friend Kerry. Kerry had never fit in at school and never had any friends. When they met Corey was in no position to be judging her so they became friends. The cropped, lime green and pink hair that hung beneath her ears had always made Corey jealous, but it wasn't just the hair, it was what it stood for. Kerry didn't care what people thought, she always marched to the beat of her own drum. Corey just couldn't bring her self to do the same thing. She was about Corey's size, 5'7 and weighed about 108 pounds. She was always the one doing the sticking up for me and got in many fights trying to defend me but I loved her, she was my best friend and never judged me. The text said 'hay girl miss you much can't wait to meet your creepy new family. I can't believe you got switched again! Well I got to go, my cell phone has been taken away snuck into my moms room to get it, another fight can u believe it haha and your not even here lol moms home love u bye! Wow she thought it must have been a bad one, she never got her cell taken away, not sense she got her lip pierced after her mom said no, and that was almost a year ago.

It's Sunday night and tomorrow is the first day of school but Mrs. Monroe told me I didn't have to go 'till I got my schedule, she thought and this family seems very well in order, that means I'm probably going to have my schedule by tomorrow so looks like I have school on Tuesday she thought to her self. Corey walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. This is Miami she thought I should have at least tan skin like every one in this house or maybe blond hair, but instead I'm stuck with black hair and blue eyes and the palest skin in the world. I get stares when I go to school not because I'm hot or anything but because I am so different from everyone, Corey contemplated.

After brushing threw her hair a couple times she put down her brush and walked over to her reading chair and started on her favorite book "east of Eden" she had already read it multiple times but it was her favorite book and she loved to read it.

When she woke up she noticed she had fallen asleep in her chair and looked at her alarm clock, it said 3:21, great she noted, and she got up and went to her bed, trying to nestle under her cold sheets. Now she thought to her self I can cry. I can cry because I'm different, cry because I can't stay in the same family long, and cry because I know nothing about my parents and remember nothing.

She woke up the next morning and her face was stiff from crying the night before, then after stretching a few minutes she looked at her alarm clock it said 12:30 she sat up abruptly thinking I'm late for school! Then remembering what Mrs. Monroe said laying back down. After about 30 minutes of just laying in her bed she got up and went down the winding stair case to start her day off. She got to the kitchen to find Mrs. Monroe making lunch, "why hello Corey," she said with a polite smile. "How are you doing this morning?" Corey's stomach growled, "Fine, thanks." Mrs. Monroe gave her a scrutinizing look. "Well your stomach sure says you aren't." She looked down, "I'm just a little hungry is all." Mrs. Monroe smiled, "help your self to the fridge and the pantry, whatever you find you can have." Then she walked away leaving Corey in the kitchen. Wow she thought that was generous most of my other foster families would never do that, I think I might actually like it here. After Corey was done eating her cheerios and drinking her orange juice she put them in the sink and started her way back upstairs when Mrs. Monroe called, "Corey get dressed were going to the school to get your schedule and show you to your classes." Corey made a face, even though she liked Mrs. Monroe she wasn't liking the fact that she had to worry about school so soon, but in the paper work showing their family it did say that they were heavy on schooling and encouraged everyone they new to learn, so of course she shouldn't have been surprised.

She got to her room and dug threw her drawers to find something to wear. It turned out to be flair jeans (the hem dragging on the ground) and a t-shirt that showed off most of her curves. Not that she had many, she was underweight, but ate like an animal. She looked in the mirror and brushed threw her hair and noticed her eyes looked especially blue today, which wasn't unusual after a night of tears. She wore no make-up but didn't need to her eyelashes were so long they brushed her cheek when she blinked and they were the color of her hair, the color of the darkest night. She hoped no one from her new school would see her today; she wasn't in the mood to deal with people judging her.

Corey ran down the winding stairs with her shoes on, and teeth brushed. She met Mrs. Monroe at the door and they walked out to the car, "So tomorrow Alexia and Sage will bring you to school in their car." Explained Mrs. Monroe, going on about when school ends, and what they do when they get home, and a lot about how homework is the FIRST thing you do when you get home from school. She also told her that her designated area to work on projects with partners is the living room, Alexia's is the dinning room, and Sages is in his massive room.

After she was done explaining everything about five times each Corey finally spoke; "will I be taking the same classes as I did in my other school?" Mrs. Monroe made an apparent thinking face. "I honestly don't know, you might, but you might not." Corey looked slightly impatient "okay."

When they got to the school Corey notices a huge sign reading; Berkley High School Home of The Panthers, Great she thought as of tomorrow I'm a panther. She smiled to her self, and let it fade when she noticed the very loud bell had rung and the kids were getting out of their classes. Corey and Mrs. Monroe got out of the car and started walking towards the front office; she was looking down at her scuffed Converse.

When they arrived at the front office a chubby lady with brown thick hair came and shook their hands. "Hello, you must be Corey" she gave Corey and charming smile, and then she looked at Mrs. Monroe, "So nice to see you too, Diane." Mrs. Monroe smiled back with dark magenta lips, "you too, Suzanne". Suzanne motioned towards two chairs, "please have a seat while your waiting." Mrs. Monroe made a face that pretty much said she had dealt with these kind people enough to get her business over with. "That won't be necessary, we were just stopping by to get her schedule so she can see her classes." she explained with a very serious business-like face, "Oh, alright then. I'll just look it up and you can be on your way." Suzanne looked like she was use to Mrs. Monroe's straight forwardness. "Thank you" she said with a faint smile.

It took her about twenty seconds to find Corey's schedule, and to Corey relief as soon as they walked out of the office the bell for class to start rang and there were no students in sight. Her main focus now was to find her classes so she and Mrs. Monroe could go get her new school supplies.

After she went to all of her classes, which were basically the same as her old school, Mrs. Monroe took Corey to the store so she could get her school supplies because she didn't have all of the things she needed.

when they got back in the car Mrs. Monroe started to say, "while you are with us we don't have many rules and we aren't very strict, but we do have some simple rules we need you to follow, I would have explained last night, but I could see you were a bit tired so I decided to wait until today." Corey let out a sigh oh boy she thought this ought to be good especially if they are like my old foster families rules. Mrs. Monroe continued, "we want you to enjoy your time here, but we do not permit drinking, drugs, bad grades, or anything else like that, and to prove how serious Mr. Monroe and I are why don't you ask Alexia and Sage what happened when they came home from a party drunk. We couldn't even punish them until the next day they were so drunk and out of it." Corey gulped. Wow these people were strict, not that she'd ever gotten drunk or been associated with drugs but she had a feeling she wasn't going to ask Sage and Alexia what happened to them after they were sober. "Yes ma'am, you don't have to worry about me doing any of that, Mrs. Monroe." she laughed. "Oh, please Corey calls me Diane." Corey smiled "okay."

When they got home Corey checked her cell phone it was 2:50 that meant that Alexia and Sage would be home in about thirty minutes because the school was approximately ten minutes away. She sat on her bed wondering if Alexia and Sage were popular, if they would talk to her, or if like Zoë, her old foster sister, they would laugh at her and make everyone think she was a freak, but she had talked to Alexia yesterday and she was so nice she didn't seem like she would do that and Sage seemed like he would be popular because he had all sorts of soccer signs all over his door which in Corey's old school was not a popular sport, and all the other jocks called it fag tag, and they weren't respected at all but they were higher on the food chain then her almost everyone was.

Corey got all of her school stuff in order and put it all in her black decrepit Jan sport backpack. She took her schedule out and examined it to see if she remembered were all of her classes were, the only class she couldn't remember were it was, was 4th period History. All her other classes seemed easy enough to find.

When she was through she put her schedule away and laid across her bed. She wasn't tired at all but she felt like being lethargic and just laying around. Corey picked up her book and started to read. Not ten minutes had passed before she heard a rather loud thud come from the room down the hall. She stopped reading and looked at her phone; 3:23, it must be Sage or Alexia she thought, and then she heard a loud rumble of laughter coming from the hall. A little alarmed she went over to the door and heard Alexia say, "quiet my moms asleep, and my dads in his study." Corey opened the door to see Alexia pushed up against the door making out with a guy who appeared to be pretty cute from his profile. They were both laughing hysterically as they came up for air. He seemed to be trying to open her door with on hand, and the other rapped around her back and both Alexias' arms rapped around his neck, even though he was a good head taller then she was. Then suddenly she heard running up the steps and she new it was either Mrs. Monroe or Mr. Monroe and Alexia didn't even hear the person coming. Corey wanted to tell her to stop because someone was approaching but she didn't even know her that well, how would she explain, 'Oh, I was just watching you guys make out when I heard someone coming up the stairs' no she couldn't do that, but it was to late, the person had already made their way up the stairs and was staring at the couple that had finally come back to reality and shamefully staring back at the figure. Corey had been wrong, it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Monroe, it was Alexia's brother Sage, staring at her and the boy with a death glair. "Oh, uh… hay Sage, I thought you had soccer practice today?" asked Alexia in a weary voice. Sage replied, "I did but coach told me to go find David, so I went to his house and his parents said he wasn't there so I came to get his cell phone number from my room and I find you two up here chocking each other." By then Corey had shut her door and was listening to them. "Look, I'm sorry we wont let it happen again just please don't tell mom and dad, if they find out I might die, either of humiliation or they will kill me." The boy who she guessed was David spoke, "man, I'm sorry you can tell my parents just don't tell coach, if he finds out he'll be pissed, just tell him I couldn't come because I was sick and I'll call him." Sage looked at them both in disbelief, "don't you remember what I told you when I saw you two after the game three weeks ago? I told you to stay away from each other, and if you did I wouldn't say anything, but you know what, I get pretty upset when I ask people to do something that I'm serious about and they don't do it." David laughed, "Common dude, its not that big a deal, you're acting like I killed someone." Sage stood there looking at them with disgust. "Just leave and do not I mean do not let me catch you ever again it would be very bad for your health." David swallowed hard and looked at Alexia who had been silent the whole time, and then walked past Sage down the stairs. Sage opened his cell phone and called his coach. It was the voicemail, he said "David was at home sick and he's going to call you but something came up at my house and so I'm not going to be able to make it back, bye" and hung up the phone. He started to speak loud. "You never listen to me do you? I tell you time and time again, you need to listen to me not because I'm overprotective but because one of these days you're going to hurt someone and its not going to be easy to

Cover it up." Corey blinked, what did that mean 'hurt someone?' what an odd thing to say but she continued listening and let it roll to the back of her head. "Nothing was going to happen, I had it under control, I am not irresponsible he just offered to drive me home and I asked if he had practice and he said not to worry, okay? I can't help it if I like him, he's sweet, and nice to me, and he's cute!" that did it; Sage went over the top almost yelling "You think he's sweet? You think he's nice to you? You think he cares? well newsflash he doesn't, he only cares about one thing and one thing only, and you know what it is!" that's it, Corey hated when her foster families fought, it just gave her an uncomfortable feeling. She messed up her hair and rubbed her eyes to make it look like she was sleeping and they had woken her up, she slouched over and walked out, they both looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry did we wake you up." Corey made it look like she was a little confused. "No, no, you're fine I was already up." oh crap she thought wrong thing to say. Alexia looked irritated, "how much did you hear?" well, might as well tell the truth no sense lying now Corey considered. "Uh….. Most of it, but don't worry I'm just going to pretend it never happened." she smiled and went to the bathroom.

That night at dinner no one said anything about what happened earlier that day, Mrs. Monroe just asked them what happened at school, and if they had a good day . They both said yes and ate their dinner quietly hoping to be done soon, Corey was trying to forget about it, but she just couldn't forget about how Sage had said 'your going to hurt someone and its not going to be easy to cover up.' he made it sound like Alexia was dangerous. Corey new she wasn't but it was still peculiar. Mrs. Monroe cut off her train of thought. "Sage, Alexia, I want you to help Corey tomorrow at school. If she needs help finding a class, I want you to help her, and I want you to leave at least five minutes earlier tomorrow so she can find her first class easier." That was the end of the conversation so Corey asked to be excused.

Corey went to her room and got her towel and toiletries making her way to the bathroom.

The shower was long and hot taking her time washing her body and hair. Just letting the hot water poor down on her, like washing all the stress off her body. She thought about all the families she'd been to and all the trauma in her life that had taken place. She had to stop thinking about this it was making her so upset; she started to cry as soon as she turned the shower off. Why did it have to be me? She thought, why did it have to be me that lost my family? She couldn't deal with it; tears spilled down her face as she got dressed and combed threw her hair. She went to her reading chair and sat down when she was done crying, she hadn't thought about these things in such a long time it was hard for her to remember.

After about ten minutes of trying to start reading she had to give in. there were way too many thoughts swimming in her head. She went over to her bed and was getting ready to lay down when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over to open the door. She was expecting it to be Mrs. Monroe or maybe even Alexia but when she opened the door it wasn't who she thought it would be, it was Sage. He looked extraordinarily nervous, "can I come in?" he asked. Corey looked a little surprised, "uh…Yea sure." she opened the door all the way. He walked in and stood in the middle of the room she walked over to her bed and sat down. Sage looked at her, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I know you didn't want to hear that, I just got a little upset with my sister is all." she smiled. "I understand your overprotective, a lot of big brothers are." she laughed and he smiled. "Yea, it's just that guy is not exactly the type I want my sister hanging around with." Corey nodded with a crooked grin. "I'm sure she would have done the same thing to help you." Sage closed his eyes and shook his head. "She's so mad at me; I'd be surprised if she ever talked to me again. She really does like him its just that he's no good for any decent girl, he'as on my soccer team and when he's not playing or messing around with girls he's talking about them." Corey tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing, I know your trying to be honest with me its just how many guys aren't like that? I mean, even just a little?" he looked at her and smiled, then he let it fade. "Anyway I just wanted to apologize." Corey nodded; "its ok." then he nodded and left.

Corey woke up to a loud beeping noise, she looked over and turned her alarm clock off it was 6:45 and school started at 8:00.

She got up and put a pair of black skinny jeans on, her converse, and a flannel quarter length shirt. She loved dressing like that, especially skinny jeans they were her favorite kind of pants.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen acquainted by Mrs. Monroe, "hello Corey, breakfast is on the table." Corey looked over to see a table that had eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, and assorted kinds of juice. They all looked so good she sat down and started eating immediately.

After she was done eating she went upstairs and brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and checked her self in the mirror. She never cared what she looked like, but on the first day at every new school she made sure she looked at least a little presentable, but never really went over board sometimes she just looked in the mirror to brush her hair sometimes not even that.

"Corey, are you ready to go?" yelled Alexia. Corey grabbed her backpack, "Yea, I'm coming," she yelled back. She ran down the stairs and outside she saw Sage and Alexia waiting in the car. She jumped in and they drove off for school.

When they got there Alexia and Sage said bye to her and headed off towards there own groups of friends, while Corey just made an effort to find all her classes 1st through 4th unsuccessfully. He whole day boys were whistling and yelling 'hay baby' as she walked past thinking this might be the worst year so far, she really couldnt stand sarcastic flirting.

fourth period, the one class she forgot where it was, she dropped all of her books outside of the building she was headed toward, and to make matters worse that bell had rang as she was scrambling to pick her books up. I wonder what Mrs. Monroe will think about me being late for 4th period, she thought. And when she was about to pick up her last books a hand reached out and got it. "Here you go," said a very attractive guy about Corey's looked hard at his black shaggy hair and noticed his eyes were the color of melted chocolate with the smallest amout of green just circalling the outside."thanks," Corey said with a nice smile, hoping most of the guys here were like him, well at least willing to help the new girl, automatically. "I know you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I was headed towards my class and decided to be late as soon as I saw you. Because I' not usually that type to help the new girls, but in your case I'm willing to make and exception." Corey smiled and looked down to cover her flushing face. "I'm Jake Humphries." he smiled, bowing with one hand on his stomach, she new he was just kidding around. Corey laughed, "Two points for making the new pretty girl laugh on her first day!" he yelled and she continued to giggle, "now, where may I ask, is your next class?" she took out her schedule, "History, Mr. Hogan." she told him. A huge grin grew on jakes face, "well that's just superb, it's my next class to," he said jokingly. They started off towards History, "so… how are you enjoying your day so far?" he asked her as they walked through double doors, "she stopped at the door smiling, "It's getting better." she replied with a grin to back up her flirtatious sentence.

They walked in and a class full of eyes all stared at them, the teacher came over, "you must be Corey," she nodded. "Well then your excused from being late just today, and what about you Mr. Humphries?" he smiled like he was use to it. "She dropped her books and so I ran over to help her." Mr. Hogan glared at him, and then looked at her for verification, she nodded. "okay, for today you'll have to sit at the table in the back until a seat opens up for you." Jake quickly interjected. "I don't have a partner, Mr. Hogan." Mr. Hogan frowned as if this was exactly what he was trying to avoid. "Very well then, but no talking at all, we have a lot to cover today."

All class Jake kept glancing at Corey nervously, but she was completely unaware, she to was glancing at some one, but it wasn't Jake. It was a boy at the table right next to Corey's, he was sitting next to a broad shouldered girl, who appeared to be very pretty, and had a shirt that cheerleader! On the front, Another reason to not fit in, Corey thought, not only do I looked completely different from everyone, the cheerleaders and soccer players seem to run this school. Perfect, that just what I need, but she didn't stay with that feeling for long. She was staring absent mindedly at him, the boy, the handsome boy sitting next to the pretty girl. He was in fact the most handsome boy she had ever seen. With brown hair that was cropped short in the back and almost covering his eyes, he had an obvious muscular build and she could guess he was tall because he had pretty long legs and his head was at least 6 inches higher then the girl sitting next to him, she couldn't remove her gaze from him. Jake glanced over and saw her, feeling a wave of anger for her lack of attention towards him he quickly said, "That is Garth Celts, he's a complete loser, and not to mention the fact that when he first came here in the ninth grade, two years ago, a hot popular girl on the cheerleading squad asked him to the dance, and when they came he made a complete fool of himself by leaving the dance with out her and so she and everyone of her friends hate him 'till this day." he smiled with what Corey thought was satisfaction at his knowledge of the past. "He seems like he would be a popular guy from his looks." Jake made a frowning face. "He is no were near there." Corey was about to speak when Mr. Hogan said, "Mr. Humphries, do you have something important that you need to share with the class?" Jake looked up with a smile, "no sir, I do not." he said with a mocking tone. Mr. Hogan went on with the class.

When the bell rang Corey looked at her schedule and Jake snatched it away and held it next to his head, "we have lunch next." Corey smiled, "well can I have my schedule back." she said with a flashy grin. He handed it to her. When they walked out of the classroom she noticed that Garth was talked to a couple of jocks and cheerleaders she had seen earlier. She frowned, "I thought you said no one talks to him?" Jake made a guilty face, "well lets just say he doesn't really hang around with my kind of friends, and their the best kind so he is an un-cool loser just like I told you." she couldn't resist the smiled making its way to her mouth. "And so I guess that means that that girl he left at the dance doesn't hate him and neither do her friends?" he smiled "guilty." she laughed. Jake made an uncomfortable smile, "so I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together?" Corey smiled, of course she did and if she didn't who in the world would she eat lunch with? "Yea, I mean it's not like I was going to eat with anyone else." she made a face that said that it should have been obvious. Jake laughed.

They walked into a crowded lunchroom and she immediately saw the tables divided into sections and the segregation of different cliques. The skater/punk kids, the preps and jocks, the nerds, the popular kids, the rich kids, and in the corner were a group of people who did seem to belong. Jake quickly grabbed her hand and led her over to the table of outcasts. They were all very attractive and very different in similar way, a girl with waist long black curly hair in colorful stripped tights, leg warmers, a cutoff overall mini dress, and purple converse was sitting there when she saw them walk over the girl got up and came to give Jake a big hug. He smiled, "this is my twin sister, Evangeline," she gave a big smile. "You must be that new girl um… oh yea Corey, isn't it?" Corey nodded, and up from behind came a guy in a black Pink Floyd t-shit, skinny jeans, and Etnies. He put his arm around Evangeline's waist. "This is my sister's boyfriend, Justin." Corey smiled and shook his hand.

Lunch was so different for Corey because unlike Kerry her best friend at her old school, these people we just so odd in a normal way, they were like Kerry in that they talked about people in school who could be cool but weren't because they don't hang around with them and anyone who didnt hang around with them was a loser and a complete waist of time and didnt deserve to be talked to by any of them and. and odd because they didnt seem to fit in at all because even though they were all completely handsome and seemed to be completely happy, but they didnt belong to a clique just like everyone else. though it did seem that all of them would fit in to at least some kind of group, but Corey didnt really have any room to speak because at her old school she wasnt in a clique either, it had just been her and Kerry, to lonely people in a crowd of snotty gucci girls and stupid jock boys. they didnt even have girl sports at her old school because girls just didnt do sports there and if they were interested they wouldnt have tryed out because that ment possibly not getting a manicure for how ever long the sport lasted. the only real extra curricular activity that was availible was cheerleading, and that was hardly a sport because most of the girls that tryed out were never-worked-a-day-in-my-life girls and the slittest amout of work would be pushing it so Corey and Kerry got to laugh at all the games while they watched the cheerleaders do mostly hand clapping foot stomping cheers and they still got to leave if they started to feel tired during the middle of a game. Corey put her head down at the memory, she usually tryed to block out all unecessary momories because they mad her feel depressed and angry inside that she was to stupid to tell when she was pushing the limit with her foster family and the day they got the call that Corey had been involved in another fight not really fighting just adding to it because she was the real reason that Kerry was fighting. in fact she was usually the reason the Kerry got into a fight at school. it had been the fifth one that year and she new as soon as the fight started that it was enough and she had blown it with her family and they were going to use the what-are-we-going-to-do-with-you speech. the one she had heard six times and every single time it made her feel more lost at hope because it was yet another family who had given up on her, and the family before that one... No! she thought i am not putting myself threw this, i already think about the past to much to begin with, i need to put it behind me and move on with my life. i need to stop feeling so down all the time it affects the people around me segnificantly. Jake looked at Corey and noticed her head was down, he suddenly put a hand on her shoulder,"are you alright?" she looked up, "you look a little let down." he said with a brilliantly white smile. "Yeah, im just a little overwhealmed with everything, you know, new school, new people, more teachers, more rules." he laughed, "well is there anything you need?maybe some good old fresh air." he said getting out of his seat. Corey looked around, she had bearly noticed them sit down. She stood up and bearly noticed the grin widen when she did, because of her acceptance to the invite.

As they walked outside she saw how the light hit his shaggy black hair perfectly. she was happy she had been lucky to meet him and hoped that she would have more luck with other students because one friend, one true friend, was excellent but when she thought about it she wanted to be like other people like... she hated to admit it... like the cheerleaders at her old school. sure they were snotty and stupid and everything she wasn't, but they had a lot of friends and everyone wanted to be their friend. everyone except Corey and Kerry, they had been made fun of everyday. Corey pushed the thought away abruptly and glanced at Jake. he was looking straight forward. "so you want to talk about it?" Corey looked a little shocked, she hadn't told him anything was wrong, just that she was overwhelmed with life. "I don't know what your talking about." she said in denial. he looked at her with a crooked smile, "I'm a good judge of character, and your the type of person who denies their problems for the sake of them selves and others, I think that if you told me what's up I think it would help make you feel a little less stressed." she considered it, but she still wasn't sure. "it's no big deal, just thinking." He looked at her with a you-can-tell-me smile. Oh, fine, she thought, "I was just thinking about my old life and lets just say I've not always had the best luck finding friends, I had one at my old school, her name was Kerry." she was astonished. she hadn't planed to tell him about her problem making friends let alone that she only had one. " and I'm hoping to have more luck at this school." she looked down in shame, he stopped and put the side of his index finger under her chin and pulled it up she looked at him and he gave her a brilliant smile, she was in awe. "it's your lucky day, its your _first_ day and you already have a friend." she smiled,_ a friend, _wow she'd only ever had one. " And my sister seems to like you and so do Sam and Eric so I'm pretty sure you'll not only have me as a friend." she remembered a boy with blonde hair and dark gray eyes, Sam, she thought. and the other boy Eric, she didn't remember him. " so you see, you have nothing to worry about." he gave her another smile. "now lets get inside, it's a bit nippy out here." he joked in an obviously fake British accent.

school had actually been a little uplifting compared to the others schools she'd been in. she found out that she not only had 4th period with Jake, but 5th as well. she had the feeling that she could and would become possibly very fond of him even if he was a goof ball. The whole rest of the day Corey said to herself continuously _I have a friend, I have a friend, I have a friend_, until the glorious sound of the bell came and she ran outside. even if it had been the best day of her life at a school, it was still school and she could tell she wasn't going to be to thrilled to get to know her physics teacher, Ms. Updike -who had so many wrinkles Corey didn't even know if she couldn't count high enough- asked her several times what her name was and what school she came from, it was a bit annoying but she would deal.

when she got to the front lot she noticed the car she had taken to school and walked over to it and looked inside to see no one. a little pissed off that they hadn't told her what to do she put her book bag on the ground and stared up at the sky. her thought were completely blank, she shut her eyes and the first thing that popped into her head was a boy. a boy she recognized with brown hair just touching his eye brows he was tall and he was sitting next to a girl, he was devastatingly handsome and almost immediately she knew who it was, _Garth Celts_, she thought. why am I thinking about him I only have two classes with him 4th and 7th, I have never even talked to him I know absolutely nothing about him except that Jake doesn't seem to like him one bit.

as soon as she closed her eyes she heard a horn honk she jumped and looked around to see who it was. She saw Jake Evangeline and Justin in a red Camero, Evangeline and her Justin were in the back and the passenger seat was open. Jake gave a hopeful smile, "can we give you a lift?" he asked with as much hope as his smile had shown. Corey smiled, ":yea I don't see Alexia and Sage anywhere so I guess so ill just leave them..." she trailed off they were all looking at her with stiff bodies and stern faces. she seemed a little uncomfortable. "uh, guys something wrong?" she asked a little hesitant. Jake shot Evangeline and Justin a glance then looked back and smiled. "uh, no sorry, we were just wondering how you knew them." Corey seemed to believe it. "ill tell you on the way to my house I have no clue where they are so I'm sure they wont mind." Corey grabbed her book bag and walked to the passenger seat. on the way she explained everything and how she lost her parents when she was five and that this was her 7th foster family and they had so graciously taken her in when no one else did. "...and so that's why I was going home with them, their my step brother, and sister." Evangeline and Justin didn't say anything the entire time and Jake looked a little taken back when she told him this. "wow... I'm sorry to hear that it sounds unfortunate." Corey was supervised that she hadn't cried at all during the process of telling them, she always cried when thinking about the past, it was just something she couldn't control.

when they got to the house Corey stepped out of the car, Jake did the same on the other side. it had been a very awkward ride after Jake had spoken no one said anything. Evangeline and Justin sat in the back seat like statues not even touching at all, were as before they had been inseparable. clinging onto each other like it was a life or death situation.

Jake walked with her to the front door, "I'll see you tomorrow." she looked at his face that had a smile that didn't quit reach his eyes, and he looked as if he were glad she were leaving and he didn't have to be around her any longer. "alright I'll see you tomorrow then." Corey replied with a sweet smile, to hopefully make him feel a little better. he walked back to his car and they quickly drove away. she sighed and walked into the house hanging her head low, when suddenly she heard a high-pitch souther accent. "there's my baby-girl, I missed you so much!" she looked up to see Barbara rushing towards her. she slid her book bag off and gave her a huge hug looked at Mrs. Monroe behind Barbara with a bewildered look. "it's good to see you to barb, but what are you doing here?" she asked trying to look as innocent as possible. "did something happen? am I in some kind of trouble?" she asked with a faint laugh trying not to alarm anyone. Barbara smiled, "oh, no honey you left you bracelet in my car and so drove over right as soon as I found it, because I know how much it means to you." she dug though her purse to trying to find the bracelet. "ah, here it is," she handed it to Corey. she was a little stunned that she had forgotten all about it she never took it off. not even to go in the shower sense it was real gold. "thanks, I actually forgot about that, but now that you mention it my wrist feels naked with out it." Barbara smiled. " Of course it does, you've been wearing it sense before I even knew you." she helped Corey put it on her wrist. ", but I must say, I was a little shocked you left it in my car." Corey laughed and tried not to blush.

after Barbara left shortly after Mrs. Monroe asked, "were are sage and alexia, I noticed they weren't with you when you came in." Corey looked down at her bracelet. "after school I was waiting by the car and they weren't around so a new friend of mine, Jake humphries, offered to give me a ride home." she suddenly remembered Mrs. Monroe rules and hoped she hadn't violated any of them.

When sage and alexia got home they went straight to Corey's room and knocked on the door, startling Corey as she was doing her homework. she ran over to the door and opened it, with out being invited sage and alexia walked straight in. alexia folded her arms and sage look firm. "we looked everywhere for you and we couldn't find you, we called our mom and she said you were here." exclaimed alexia, she was angry. "sorry, I was at the car waiting and a new friend of mine asked to drive me home, that's it and i'm sorry I just don't want to be a pain to you guys." sage and alexia looked taken back, "who is your new friend?" they said in unison. Corey looked nervous, should I tell them, she wondered. "it's this guy named Jake humphries, his sister Evangeline and her boyfriend Justin. but it was strange because when I told them you were my foster brother and sister they looked like... I really don't know, surprised, scared, maybe a little angry." Alexia's eye twitched as she said it. "oh, and so not knowing anything about this guy you let him drive you home?" Corey became defendant, "yea I let him drive me home because the people that were suppose to were no were no were to be seen." sage spoke finally. "well that wont happen again I was talking to my soccer coach about why I missed yesterday and alexia was..." he cut off and looked at her. "where were you Alexia?" she looked down. "I was at uh...I went to my 6th period teacher to ask her for something I forgot while I was there and she proceeded to tell me that if I don't start to act right and show some effort she is going to fail me. I don't think she remembered that I have a B in her class though." Corey and Sage looked at each other like Alexia wasn't telling the complete truth, but surprisingly to Corey Sage just let it slide. "okay, well Corey just make sure we know were your going next time and try to come with us, you cant trust everybody you just meet." Sage gave her a serious look and then glanced at Alexia and walked out. Alexia unfolded her arms and walked over to the door, shut it, and came over and sat next to Corey on her bed. "listen, sorry I freaked, its just that me and Sage are suppose to watch you and we both got scared." Corey looked at her fingers and started to play with a loose thread to her shirt. "its okay, I suppose its my fault for not telling you that I was going. I actually was about to leave a note but as I looked at their faces when I told them I was staying here I forgot about it."Alexia tried to smile. "it's fine I guess we overreacted...you probably have a lot of homework so ill just leave." as she walked out the door Corey saw her hands clenched and white, she was obviously thinking about something and mad about something to.

Corey had started to write her essay for Mrs. Mable, her English teacher. she wrote about how she had been to many foster families, how they were nice, how she wasn't very good in writing but excellent in reading, how she was usually a smart person in school... Corey stopped she had suddenly run out of ideas, she couldn't think of any at all. she put her pencil down and started fiddling with her bracelet she looked at the silver writing on the gold brim and read one word.


End file.
